This invention relates to a face fly device and more particularly, to a container which is secured to an animal's ear and which has a wick means extending downwardly adjacent the animal's face.
Face flies are troublesome and annoying to animal's, and often, the animal's eyes become infected as the result of irritation from face flies. Many devices have been used in an effort to eliminate the face fly problem, but none of the devices adequately or efficiently transfers insecticide or the like to the animal's face so that face flies will be repelled thereby.
A face fly device similar to the present invention is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,839 dated Feb. 3, 1976, and this face fly device utilized a wick means extending downwardly adjacent the animal's face. The wick means shown in this patent, however, causes the fluid within the container to be depleted in a very short time. This is for the reason that the fluid flows more quickly than needed through the wick, and consequently, the reservoir within the container is quickly depleted.
The present invention improves upon the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,839 by utilizing a knot in the wick positioned adjacent the opening in the container wall so as to restrict the flow of fluid through the wick, while at the same time permitting the exterior portion of the wick to remain damp with the insecticide fluid.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved face fly device which utilizes a wick capable of restricting the flow of fluid so that the repellant solution within the container will last for a long period of time.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which may be fastened to an animal's head so that the wick having the insecticide thereon will dangle adjacent the animal's face.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.